Rikku, SOLDIER: 1st Class
by Peachix
Summary: After leaving Spira to explore Midgar, Rikku realizes she kind of likes it here, and likes being in control. She joined ShinRa, makes her way up to 1st class, yet one person cannot respect her authority...


So this is a story I wrote a long time ago, and I really like it, but I just kinda ran out of steam somewhere and didn't complete it. If people like it I might try cleaning it up a bit and writing more. I wrote it when I was younger so it might look kind of like crap, but eh.

.-.-.-.-.-.

People always looked at me funny. I would walk around, my sword latched on my back, and they'd stare at me, both impressed and bewildered. But of course they did. I was a SOLDIER. And not only that...oh, I'll tell you later.

This place was still fairly new to me. I'd been here in Midgar for about a year now, working my ass off to get to the top. I wanted to be important again, you could say. After what happened...they all left me. We defeated Sin and they all left and went on with their merry lives. They all got what they wanted...but I hadn't. I was still restless, I still needed more. I still needed that thrill, I was young, I was rambunctious, I was fit. What else could I turn to? They didn't care for me anymore. Eternal Guardian...the words lost their meaning after those two years, after the new group started to curse Summoners, even if a Summoner was the one to defeat their damn cycle of death.

Everyone there was so ungrateful. Fine, you know what? They didn't have to bow and thank me eternally when I would grace them with my presence, but to be such an ass to me because I chose a certain side? I was a part of what ended your sorrow! It frustrated me to no end, I couldn't stay there anymore. Fuck if I did. But this place...they respected those who were...well, quite honestly, better.

Being a 1st Class SOLDIER meant you were the best of the best, the elite of the elite. You were better than those god forsaken Youth Leaguers and New Yevonites, those dead High Summoners and the one living one...the one living one that left me for her precious boy who miraculously came back to life. And that's what I was. I was a 1st Class SOLDIER, I was better. I was so much better.

Of course, being a SOLDIER and being me was a little disconcerting to some people. Not only was I still somewhat new, only moving here a year ago, I was...well, I was female. You almost never saw SOLDIERs who were female, apparently. I wouldn't know for sure, I hadn't been here long enough to know, but I did know that when I moved here and until I joined, I'd never seen one female SOLDIER. They said their last female SOLDIER quit years and years ago. I was somewhat curious to meet her. But anyway.

I came to Midgar to prove myself...prove myself...to myself, I guess you could say. After we defeated Sin, everyone was free to look beyond Spira, without fear that Sin might attack. That's when we discovered the city of Midgar, a whole new land that was populated with people just like us. It was an interesting discovery, immediately people immersed themselves and visited it.

After Tidus disappeared...I wanted to cheer her up. I wanted to make her feel better, I took her onto my ship. I did, I was generous, I thought. I devoted myself to helping her find her love who disappeared into the nothingness two years prior. I thought it was a hopeless mission, but I stuck by her side, thick and thin, Dark Aeon after Dark Aeon, New Yevonite Guard after Youth Leaguer Commander.

And then we fought him, Shuyin. When we defeated him, we defeated Vegnagun, I felt so accomplished. I felt even better when I saw Tidus, swimming in Besaid ocean, watching from my ship. I was ecstatic, she was going to get to be with him again. I felt so happy for her...when I saw them hug, I melted. It really was a happy ending...such a perfect ending...well, for her maybe.

After that...she grew distant. I didn't think much of it at first, I decided I'd give her a few months to spend with Tidus and maybe she'd start talking to me more again. We'd hang out still, we were best friends and cousins after all. But no...I never got a letter, a Commsphere call...not once. I felt horrible. And when I finally got one, just one, all she talked about was how great things were going with her and Tidus. She talked about how her and Tidus walked down the beach together, she cooked, he played Blitzball, living that home on the range dream. It aggravated me.

I thought, _what? She doesn't sound busy at all! She's just lazing around with him! And she can't pick up a pen and paper, not tap on a Commsphere and say hello, let me know we're still the friends we used to be, let me know all my efforts to help her be happy didn't just lead to me being alone?_

I was irate, quite honestly. I took a few months to finally decide-Brother didn't like the idea of my moving to a whole new city, a whole new world, really, and he still needed my help with things. But I decided...there was nothing left in Spira for me anymore. Nothing at all. Just empty memories.

I had once felt so accomplished, so happy, so cheerful...now all I had felt was empty and lonely. But now...I had that same feeling again. I was doing what I loved-protecting people, kicking ass, being around hot guys-which was just a bonus, really, but it never hurt.

Of course, I had to go through some weird medical thing...my eyes are now even more abnormal than they used to be. Being Al Bhed, I had green eyes with swirling pupils...now they even glowed. It amazed me...bewildered me. Back at home, I had spheres and a Sphere Grid. This place had...Materia? It confused me at first, but then I found that it was just like when I fused weapons and items together. Materia gave me abilities beyond belief...it was way better than before.

After that medical incision...I changed, somewhat. Not personality wise, really, but I got stronger. A lot stronger. They told me I would. They said I might gain some side effects, but I shrugged it off. I was still cheerful and I hadn't had any personality change, I just kicked more ass than usual. And that was what I called a good day.

I had only been made a 1st Class SOLDIER one or two months ago, so everyone was still wary of me, but I didn't mind. I'd prove myself one way or another. Actually, women usually looked at me in admiration, which gave me one of those warm, fuzzy feelings. Men were really the only ones that were suspicious. SOLDIER and Blond didn't like them. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have two voices in my head. Their names are SOLDIER and Blond. They like to interrupt my thoughts with their opinions. I'm not crazy, I swear, they're just there. SOLDIER is a very serious person. She's the serious part of me. Serious about her job, her duties, her responsibility.. Her name used to be Guardian when I used to guard her, but it changed to SOLDIER when I moved here. Blond is just that, a blond bimbo. She's sort of the ditzy, blond side of me. She levels out SOLDIER. They get into fights quite often, though...

I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts, I lost my focus as I travelled down the halls of the Shinra SOLDIER department-I guess I hadn't heard it coming. I was shoved against a wall, hands pinning my shoulders against the wall. I immediately reached for my sword, but they grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Not paying attention again, Rikku?" I looked up and saw the familiar red headed man, Genesis. I shoved my foot into his stomach and kicked him to the ground, pulling my sword from my back. Before he could regain himself, I shoved the tip against his lower chin. _Ha! Take that! _SOLDIER said, triumphantly. _Hehe...he looks so cute, being the victim. _Blond said, giggling. He glanced at the sword, then at me with a cocky smirk on his face. "You might be 1st Class now, but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down."

"I know that," I snapped back, stumbling a little when he pulled out his own sword and swung it at mine, dragging it from my hand. I ducked when he swung his sword at me and rolled, grabbing my sword from the opposite wall. _The hell are you doing? Take him down! Take him down!_ SOLDIER ordered, angrily. I was on my back, holding my sword up, blocking his sword from giving my head a good chopping off. I shoved hard and he spun around to keep his sword in his grip. I backed away from him and swung it once more, clashing with his sword. We glared at each other for a long moment before a third sword clashed into both of ours and caused us to fall back.

"That's enough," I glanced up to meet the face of Angeal, calm and serene as always, making my stomach twist. I got to my feet and brushed at my SOLDIER uniform, replacing my sword behind my back. _We could've taken him... _SOLDIER mumbled, bitterly.

"He started it," and with that, I stuck out my tongue at Genesis, turned on my heel, and trotted off. _That's right! _Blond laughed. Things were always like that, ever since I joined Shinra in the first place. Genesis was always riding me, we were always butting heads. And I was happy to take him on, prove my strength. Neither of us ever won a round with each other, it was always interrupted by something or someone, like Angeal had cut in just now.

"Mature, isn't she?" I heard Genesis say with a laugh, but I brushed it off. SOLDIER mumbled profanities toward Genesis. I turned the corner and looked for the training room. There hadn't been a lot of missions as of late, and I was itching to do something. I stopped abruptly when I heard a call on my cellphone...yeah, cellphones were these things...like Commspheres, only with no image and smaller. Sort of lame, huh? Anywho, I grabbed my phone and pulled it to my ear.

"FIRST class SOLDIER Rikku on the line, that's FIRST Class, how can I help you?" I asked, sweetly, giggling to myself. _Showing off is unprofessional._

"Yes, we all know, Rikku. I'm the one that promoted you," I heard Director Lazard drawl, boredly, and I smiled, curling my hair between my fingers.

"Hello Director Lazard! What can I do for you today? A mission? I'm getting restless, here," I said, excitedly, leaning against the wall beside the door to the training room. _Sure are! We need to go out and find some hot guys! _Blond snapped.

"I've heard. I caught a glimpse at yours and Genesis' fight. Relax. You're going to have to get along with him, as I'm sending you out on a mission to Wutai with him."

"WHA-" _HELL NO. _SOLDIER yelled in my head.

"You agreed to such things when you become a SOLDIER. I've put coordinates and directions in your phone to where I would like you to go and went over it with Genesis. He'll explain to you. Go find him and go," and with those words, Director Lazard hung up. I huffed impatiently and nearly crushed the phone in my hand. I stomped and turned on my heel, greeted by Genesis' face. He was leaning on the door way out of the halls with an amused look on his face. _Look at that jackass, go smack that smirk off his face! _SOLDIER said, aggravated.

"Are we about to have a temper tantrum?" He asked, teasingly. _He did not! _Blond gasped, indignantly. I glared at him, but I contained myself. Old Rikku might have flipped and indeed went into a tantrum, but I wasn't old Rikku anymore. I stomped towards the doorway and brushed past him, childishly pushing his arm on purpose with my own. Okay, I wasn't completely old Rikku. But the big meanie deserved it, there was no denying it. _Amen! _Blond laughed. "What, you're just going to go to Wutai and beat up people without hearing the plan?"

"What more do we do when we go to Wutai?" I asked, annoyed. He laughed and followed after me, exiting the Shinra building beside me.

"True. We think the Wutai guards are planning an ambush, so we're going to go to their headquarters and do it first," he told me, getting serious now. "You can't lose your focus now."

"I. Know." I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my cool. He looked down at me and smirked, obviously seeing how frustrated I was. He wasn't even doing anything and still, he bugged the hell out of me. "I'm not stupid."

"You opened yourself up way too much for me to make a sarcastic comment now..." Genesis chuckled, further irritating me.

"Whatever, alright? Whatever. Let's just...let's just go," I mumbled, stepping towards the airship waiting for us. I stopped short, amazed at it...I was amazed at a lot of things, here. Everything was so different. _Sweet Machina... _SOLDIER nearly drooled all over herself as we watched. Genesis rolled his eyes when he saw me stop and stare.

"Why are you always so shocked when you see machines?" He asked, sounding annoyed as he stepped in front of me and got into the ship before me. I shrugged and got in as well, shutting the door.

"I told you before, that kinda stuff was forbidden where I came from," I told him, for the fourth time. He shrugged as well and kicked his feet up, looking out the window. "Seeing people use it without cursing it to hell...it's odd." Genesis just looked at me as I spoke, like he usually did. No one understood what it was about Spira...none of them took the time to learn, either. Not that I blame them. It was a somewhat long and tedious story to listen to, I thought.

The trip was quiet, although there was the occasional bickering and punching of each other. Even if I hated the guy, there was one thing I appreciated about him, he never treated me like I was glass for being a girl. Probably because I was a SOLDIER, but still. He had no problem with treating me like he would a guy, albeit, he could be perverted at times, but at least it didn't make me feel completely like a guy.

We weren't the gentleman and lady type of people, he didn't hold the door open for me, and I took on the monsters while he did the sneaky stuff. It was our way, and I sort of liked it. Even if he was a big jack ass. We eventually arrived in the forest of Wutai and we jumped out, soundlessly. The airship flew away from above us as we immediately started towards the head quarters.

"Yeah? Well you're forehead is huge!" I snapped in a quiet voice, dodging twigs that could potentially create more noise than necessary, the branches flicking snapped at me painlessly. SOLDIER definitely did something for me that being a Guardian never did-heightened my senses, my strength, and my defense. I felt unstoppable. _Focus! FOCUS! No more bickering! You're on the job!_

"You're a child," he spat back.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I glared at him. _Yeah, being a child is cool. You get candy. _

"Okay-how about worthless bitch?" He snapped, shoving my shoulder. _WHAT?! _Blond and SOLDIER both yelled in my head. I stumbled, but I managed to dodge the twigs and keep myself from falling. I glared at him and lost it-I pounded him and shoved him to the ground, clocking him right in the jaw. SOLDIER and Blond cheered me on. I was immediately shoved off, making way more noise than I wanted to, but it didn't matter. at the moment. I fell on my back, painfully, but I got to my feet in no time. He shoved me against a tree, pinning my wrists above me. I squinted in frustration when I couldn't get my hands free. I saw one of his eyes closed, bruising already. It gave me satisfaction to see I finally left a mark on him. _Haha, who's the worthless bitch now? _SOLDIER asked and Blond silently agreed.

"Gave you a nice shiner, didn't I?" I asked, maliciously with a smirk. His metal gloved hands dug into my wrists, looking frustrated. But then he smirked, looking down. I struggled when I noticed he was just checking me out, being the normal pervert he always was. _Oooh, he's checking you out. Oh, he's so sexy... _Blond couldn't help but gush.

"I think I like you better in this position," Genesis mumbled, his lips hovering over my ear. "Restrained and quiet."

"Shut UP!" I finally yelled, finally freeing myself in pure anger. _Kick his ass. Now. _SOLDIER told me, authoritatively. I shoved my foot, and I was in heeled boots mind you, against his chest. I drew my sword and slashed it violently at him.

"Hmmm...it seems as though they are tearing each other apart..." Two Wutai guards stood, a few yards away from us, watching in interest, "is there any need for us?"

"I don't believe there is. Idiotic SOLDIERs," the other replied, and they both walked away. Genesis managed to block every single one of my slashes with his own sword, before backflipping away from me. Our swords clanged loudly, I knew the Wutai probably knew we were here by now, but it didn't matter. Finally, our fight was interrupted yet again by a gun shot, near both our feet. We both backflipped in unison on instinct and looked around. _Holy hell! _

"Was it you?!" We asked each other, loudly. We glared at each other before looking around once more, then we saw a familiar Turk approach us, frowning.

"Director Lazard is disappointed," Tseng said in a disapproving voice. "He says he expected more out of you two."

"Oh really? Then why did he send a Turk to watch over us, then?" I asked, hands on my hips. He glanced at me with an uncaring way, hands clasped together behind his back. _Hmph. Big meanie. _

"He didn't expect that much. Just more than this," Tseng smirked, "I'm only here to get you smart kids back on track."

"Get out of here, Tseng," Genesis said, coolly. _For once, I agree. Jackass. _SOLDIER mumbled. _Sigh...his hair is so smooth looking. Wouldn't it be a dream to run your fingers through it? _Blond sighed.

"Of course," Tseng bowed lightly before disappearing behind trees. I turned to Genesis and threw him my best death glare.

"Worthless bitch, am I?" I asked, bitterly. He smiled at me in that sarcastic way I hated before taking off without me. "Hey-wait!" I ran after him-damn the guy could run. We continued our journey like we had started, some bickering, but we were generally quiet.

"They're probably expecting us, now, thanks to you," he whispered to me as we got closer to the Head Quarters.

"Thanks to you, you mean," I said back, coolly. He laughed and shook his head. We both stopped exactly on time when the smallest sound was made...

"We have company," Genesis smiled a sickly smile before we both drew our swords, ambushed by the Wutai guards. We cut them down easily, looking around daringly, like we wanted more guards to come out and challenge us. _Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm all too bored. _Blond sighed. When they didn't, I sighed and put away my sword. We jogged up to the Head Quarters and silently approached the front door.

"On three..." I whispered, holding up my fingers. "One...hey!" Genesis kicked down the door before I could finish, and I knew he did it just to irritate me. _He's going to blow it all! _SOLDIER said in aggravation.

"It's okay, you don't need to invite us in!" Genesis said, smugly, the Wutai guards had such surprised faces. I didn't do well with the chit chat, so I started to cut down guards immediately. "She's a little riled up, by the way, so no one would blame you if you ran." He commented, swinging his sword so he took down three at once.

"You're not funny!" I yelled, as I did a flip to dodge a hit. _Tell him! _Blond said, encouragingly. I grabbed one of the guards shirts and shoved them out the window and kicked two others in the face. Swords were nice, but I did love the old martial arts stuff. But, I suddenly found myself missing my old, red daggers...I brushed off the thought as both Genesis and I charged the last Wutai guard standing-then he was finished within the next second.

"Good job, kids!" We looked up when we saw more Turks enter. "We'll take over the investigating from here. You can return to Head Quarters." I recognized the man talking as Reno.

"Reno, hows business?" I beamed as the other Turks walked past me. I did a show-offy flip and landed in front of him, causing him to smirk. _Oooh Reno, you're smirk is sooo... _Blond sighed in the most dreamy way. _I don't like Reno. Make him go away. _SOLDIER said, boredly, unimpressed with the red head.

"Great. I can see your great as well...still flexible as ever." He grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes, but not in the way I rolled my eyes at Genesis. Reno was the person I liked most around here, he was sort of like Genesis in the way he wouldn't treat me like I was untouchable, but he wasn't a flat out jack ass either. "Call me sometime."

"Getting on it," I winked before exiting the Wutai Head Quarters. _We're really going to call him, right? _Blond asked, hopefully. _No. _SOLDIER said, firmly. Genesis exited behind me, looking a little bitter. "Oh, whats with that face, Jenny?"

"Call me Jenny again, and I'll slit your throat," he smiled at me sweetly and I laughed, setting my hands on the back of my head.

"Why, Jenny? You don't like the name Jenny? I think it...fits you perfectly.." I giggled madly, clutching my stomach.

"You're out of your mind if you think I wont cut your throat," he said, seriously. I smiled and decided to keep my yap shut...for now. The SOLDIER in me wanted to say something just to see. We traveled through the woods, trying to locate the place we entered from. We both stopped yet again when where was another creak. A little girl came flying from the bushes.

"Hey!" She yelled, her fists clutched. "What are you Shinra people doing in my land?!" We both looked at her curiously, but then Genesis rolled his eyes. _Oooh, how cute!_

"Get out of the way, kid," Genesis paid her no mind, waving her away like she was a servant to leave.

"You guys better get out of here!" She raised her fists threateningly, I almost giggled. _Haha, aw. I wanna squeeze her until her head pops off!_ "I'm not going to let Shinra SOLDIERs like you ruin my place!"

"Get out of our way." I gasped in shock when Genesis actually drew his sword. The girl couldn't be older than 9 or 10, what was he thinking? _What? She's being annoying. Gotta get her out of her someway. _SOLDIER drawled.

"Put that away, Genesis! She's only a child!" I snapped, shoving him hard until he stumbled.

"We are SOLDIERs, Rikku! We don't show mercy to Wutai people! She's only going to grow up to be one of them," he jabbed his thumb in back of him to signal the guards we had just taken down. _For once, we agree._

"Child? HA! I am the Princess of Treasure!" She punched her fists in the air, looking excited.

"We show mercy to children!" I snapped, angrily, before looking back down at her. "Oh, she reminds me of me when I was a kid!" I laughed, tilting my head at the girl. _We were the princess of Machina! Gippal never stood a chance, harhar.. _Blond reminisced.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie and I'm here to bestow peace upon Wutai once again!" She set her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating and proud of herself. I held back a smirk and grabbed Genesis' hand.

"Alright, alright! We're leaving, just don't hurt us, okay?" I said, putting my hands up.

"You better get out quick, 'cause I might change my mind!" She said, looking at us warningly.

"We better go," I bit back a giggle and pulled Genesis with me. He rolled his eyes as if I was a fool, but I didn't care. We ran off and she did a victory dance in our wake before the helicopter that brought us here came down before us. We hoped in and I felt better than I did before. Despite the name calling, the fights, and the shiner I left on Genesis, I felt happier. I looked at him just to see that black eye again, pleased with myself. "Oh, don't look at me like that."

"You ruined my face," he mumbled, bitterly. I smiled and jabbed my finger at his forehead. _Well, that's true. We did ruin his perfect, adorable, cute, sexy... _Blond trailed off and SOLDIER cut in, _Please, go on. Because if you do, maybe I'll actually shoot you for once. _Blond stopped speaking.

"You deserve it. But look on the brightside, if they ask what the hell happened to you, you can just say a SOLDIER did it so it doesn't look bad if they thought a Wutai did it," I smirked, running my finger over his eye. I really damaged him...I loved it. I poked his eye hard and he batted my hand away.

"Bitch," he mumbled, looking away from him.

"Thank you, sweety," I laughed, deciding I might've deserved that title at the moment. Once we got back to Shinra Head Quarters, specially dropped off on the 60th floor to get to the SOLDIERs spot easier, we traveled up the stairs. We separated when we could, and I was left to travel alone. I jogged up the stairs and was stopped before I could enter the SOLDIERs floor.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" I stopped and glanced around, finding a boy with black hair, staring at me. I crossed my arms and smirked. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" I questioned.

"Someone trying to sneak in, that's what!" He said, stubbornly. I laughed loudly, throwing my head back. I shook my head before looking at him, calmly._ Well isn't he adorable! _Blond giggled.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips.

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER: 2nd Class!" He said, proudly. I giggled and drew out my sword, pointing it at him. _More like annoying. Take him. _SOLDIER told me.

"2nd Class, are you? Show me how badly you want to be 1st," I challenged, holding my sword lazily. This kid shouldn't be a problem, I thought. He looked at me in surprise, but suddenly got a serious, but still playful face on.

"You don't even wanna know," he said, grinning as he got out his own sword. _Awww, poor boy. _Blond sighed, dreamily

"But I do," I said, gripping my sword tighter now to show I was serious.

"If you think you can handle it..." He said, looking cheerful as ever. I laughed and started to swing my sword, harshly. He stumbled back at my hard swings, but regained himself. Our swords clashed, but he was still weaker than me, which I noted with pride. I shoved my sword so he fell to the ground. He jumped to his feet and swung his sword at me, somewhat clumsily. I blocked and dodged his swings easily, then swung my sword at him, hard.

"You don't want to be 1st Class that bad!" I said with a laugh as he fell to the ground, his sword knocked out of his hand. _Don't ruin his cute face like you did Genesis'! _Blond told me immediately. _Maybe he'd look better with a scar, because Gods know he's not tough. _SOLDIER commented, unimpressed. He looked at me, looking bewildered and somewhat impressed. I pressed my sword to his chin, smiling. "Rikku. SOLDIER: 1st Class. Nice to meet you, Zack."

"Whoa..." he mumbled, staring at me. _Showed him. _I pulled my sword from his chin and put it behind my back, then turned on my heel and walked into the SOLDIER floor.

"You're harsh," I stopped, smiling as I heard Angeal's voice.

"He was over confident," I said, simply, before continuing on my way. _Are you feeling okay today? You're a lot more collected than usual. _SOLDIER noted and I just smiled to myself. I felt much more content know that I had done a mission, the first in quite a few days. I wasn't as restless, but I was still itching to do more. For some reason, my mind wandered back to Spira as I walked towards the training room. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to rid myself of the memory, but it stayed. I sighed and opened my eyes as I got to the room. I tapped in a code and I heard a click. I looked around and found that no one was watching me, so I walked inside and shut the door behind me.

Guards charged at me immediately in the replica of a Wutai place I had infiltrated about a month ago, and I sighed happily. This was my playground. I drew my sword and blocked them with ease, tearing them down. But an odd thought rushed into my head...SOLDIER and Blond suddenly got a lot more quiet. They hadn't spoken for a few minutes...it must've been a record. Then I heard voices in my head...voices of people I knew.

"Rikku? You're Rikku!" I looked around-the voice was so distinctive. I blinked when no one was there except the guards, so I continued. "Rikku's just Rikku..."

"What?" I asked, quietly...it sounded so much like...

"I'm sorry for...being so bigoted about the Al Bhed...just thought you should know, ya?" I squeezed my eyes shut as I held up my sword, blocking four other sword at the same time. A fire lit inside my stomach as I tore the guards down. What the hell was happening?

"Minus four respect points, Rikku!"

"Eh?!" I looked around, allowing myself vulnerable. One of the guards struck my arm and I snapped back into reality. I struck down the guard that did it and once they were all taken care of, I traveled the Wutai place further. I encountered a Behemoth and I found myself happier.

"Something to distract me," I sighed happily, holding my sword in a stance position. I swung it at the Behemoths head and was struck down. "Oh, rough puppy, are we?" I asked, cutely, before regaining myself.

"Hey...protect...Rikku, yes?"

"Brother?" I gasped, finally realizing these voices...they were just in my head. No one was here. Just me and a big, pink Behemoth. I fell to my back because I let my guard down and let the Behemoth get me. I got to my feet and glared at the Behemoth. I started to swing violently, increasingly getting madder and madder.

"How ya' been, Cid's girl?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I finally broke, slashing violently. I slashed the Behemoth on the face who knows how many times. I didn't even pay attention to where I was swinging, I just wanted the vices to go away. GO AWAY! I jumped on the Behemoths back and swung at his head.

"Tidus and I are so happy, here in Besaid..."

I finally screamed, frustrated, angry, confused, I swung so hard that I beheaded the Behemoth. It fell to the ground and I fell off it when it landed. I got to my feet and stumbled. I looked around, everything was so empty...it was night in the Wutai place...it was so lonely...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed, throwing my sword to the ground. Why? Why was I hearing all these voices, voices of the past I left behind? Why were they bugging me here, now? Why?! "WHY?!"

I fell to my knees, clutching my head. They repeated the words in my head, over and over and over, it was driving me insane.

"SHUT UP!"

"Rikku!" I breathed heavily as I let go of my head. The voices stopped and I looked around, eyes wider than usual-much wider. I looked up and saw Angeal standing a few feet away from me. "What the hell is going on, Rikku?"

"They...my..." I stuttered. I was going to say something about the voices...but I realized it'd just make me seem more insane than I already seemed. "I just..."

"Oh, right," he sighed, confusing me. I climbed to my feet and looked around, somewhat dazed. "Hojo was doing an experiment with the training room...he wanted to find something that would drive SOLDIERs to fight harder...it's still in the works, so you probably got the unfortunate part of it. I told Zack to tell all the SOLDIERs about it..."

"Experiment?" I asked, aggravated. "Well you tell that fat bastard that it's a complete and utter failure! If that's what it takes for me to fight harder, then hell no!"

"Hm," he sighed in amusement at my anger, "women."

"Angeal!" I snapped, shocked, "I thought you were better than that."

"Of course I am," he said, teasingly. I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing my head. "We should get out of here before the effects kick back in."

"Please," I said, heading towards the exit. I stopped short and looked over my shoulder. I realized I forgot my sword. I turned around and looked to where it was...right next to the beheaded Behemoth. I walked up to it, slowly...maybe his project wasn't a complete failure...I definitely did something to that thing. I bent down and grabbed my sword, blinking slowly.

"You really did a number on that Behemoth, huh?" Angeal commented, crossing his arms. I looked at him and sighed before walking past him. I walked out of the training room and stomped away. _I don't know, Jesus Blond! _SOLDIER yelled, aggravated. _She can't hear us and I'm like really freaking out, okay?! I don't know what to do, oh my Gods! _Blond cried, childishly. "Wha?" I asked out loud, looking around. _SHE CAN HEAR US! _SOLDIER yelled, excitedly. _Oh thank Gods, Rikku! You can hear us, I was like, freaking out you know?! _Blond sighed in relief. I groaned and shook my head. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was almost time for me to leave anyway. I stopped and looked around, rubbing my aching head again.

"Why don't you just leave for the day now? No reason for you to be here." I glanced at Angeal as he patted my shoulder like he would any other SOLDIER and I smiled gratefully at him. _No, we should stay. _SOLDIER said, authoritatively. _Nah, we should go. _Blond said, tiredly with a yawn. Something that SOLDIER didn't like was that Blond had more control over my brain than she did.

"If you really don't mind, I guess I could just go, but just for you." I beamed. He raised his head at me, but smiled just a little. I grinned and grabbed my check off the bill board. "Thanks, Angeal. I owe you, babe," and with that, I left. _Oh do we owe him...hehe. _Blond giggled mischievous.

The walk home was silent, I still got stares of course. My sword was steadily getting heavier and heavier and heavier...my back was aching, everything was aching...what the hell did Hojo do to that room? I thought. If that's what the training room was going to be like from now on, I was just going to forget it and fight real fiends...monsters, I mean...monsters. The slang here was hard to get used to, even after a year. _I'm tiiiiiiiired. _Blond whined and I heard SOLDIER snore inside my head. Great, my mind was already leaving me. Thank Gods Blond was still even awake.

When I finally got home to my apartment and was in my bed, I felt empty...not in a hungry way, just...emotionally drained, I suppose. It wasn't a good feeling. My stomach hurt, but I felt like I'd vomit if I ate, not to mention the killer headache I had and the wound that damn Behemoth left on me. I was really out of it.

"You never were much for thinking ahead, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" I sat up in my bed, looking around. The voices...fucking voices. If this was left over from what Hojo did, he'd be getting a greeting card from me with a fist in it tomorrow morning.

"What? Kids our age get married? Sheesh...you're really thinking about it, aren't you? That's...great."

"Why? Get out of my head...get out of my head...get out! This was 7 years ago, why are they coming up now?!" I asked, loudly, grabbing my blankets angrily.

"Memories are nice...but that's all they are. It's an Al Bhed saying, ya?"

"Memories..." I whispered, clutching my eyes closed. Hojo was getting it from me tomorrow, oh was he getting it.

The next morning was admittedly a lot better than before. When I had asked Angeal if Hojo was in today, he wasn't. Of course he wasn't, with my luck. I had the ability to increase my luck, but it never seemed to work for me. Fantastic. But the voices went away, one or two would pop up very occasionally, but it was a lot more peaceful. The next few days were the same, with Hojo being out every day I came.

"Oh boy," I sighed as I approached the big, big Shinra building. I stopped at the front doors and set my hands on my hips, contemplating what I'd do today. How I'd ask about Hojo to Angeal. I'd been bugging him about it every day for the past week, and I think I was getting on his nerves. "Boy, oh boy..."

"Are you even going in?" One of the guards asked, not turning his head to me. I smirked. _Who does this lowly guard think he is?! _SOLDIER asked, grumpier than ever. She had been wanting to give Hojo a good beat down, and the fact we couldn't irritated her greatly. _He has a cute voice. _

"Being snarky with me, young man?" I asked, leaning over so my face was right in his helmet covered face.

"No ma'am," he mumbled and I grinned. _Good. _SOLDIER said, approvingly. _So obedient! Hehe. _Blond giggled. _Oooh, look, she used a big word! _

"I'll go in, at some point. What's the rush, I say. Got no missions today that I heard of...works been slow," I sighed, looking up thoughtfully, then looked back at the Shinra guard. "Hey kid, you know if Professor Hojo's gonna be in today?"

"Someone said he was working on an experiment and wasn't to be disturbed," the guard answered, promptly. _LIARRR!_

"Oh really...hmph, Angeal just told me he didn't come it. I wonder, I wonder why he would lie to me?" I asked, looking at the guard suspiciously.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, clutching his gun. _He's nervous, how adorable!_

"Take off your helmet," I said, waving my hand as a signal to get him to do it.

"I can't do-"

"What, is it glued to your head? That was an order, rookie!" I snapped, poking his chest hard. _Nice! _SOLDIER encouraged. He sighed and pulled off his helmet, revealing his spiky, blond head. _Oh, he's so pretty! Look at those lips! How does his hair stay so high?!_ I laughed, smiling a little. He looked a lot like... "You don't know anything about it, then?"

"I wouldn't. I'm just a rookie, like you said," he said, quietly. _Knows his place. I like this kid. He's weak, though. _SOLDIER told me.

"What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Cloud."

"Alright, Cloud. Back to work!" I ordered in an authoritative voice. Cloud pulled the helmet back over his head and I walked off, hands behind my head. "Rikku has arrived!"

"Hoo-ray," someone said, sarcastically in a bored voice. I looked up and grinned, running up to the elevator where I saw Genesis standing. I held it open before it closed entirely and stepped inside, leaning against the wall. "Rikku's here." He finished, looking at me boredly.

"Aren't you excited? I think you should be! Someone doesn't have spirit," I teased, shoving his shoulder with my own.

"Maybe someone has too much spirit, especially for a SOLDIER," he said, crossing his arms. I glared at him for a moment before smiling, deciding not to let it get to me.

"I'll never be worthy of the great Genesis, I know, I just can't prove myself to you," I said, sarcastically as we passed the 30th floor.

"Who said you couldn't? You can. No reason why you can't," he said, raising his eyebrows at me, "well, of course, unless you're just not good enough, which I assume you aren't."

"Well Genesis, tell me, how can I prove myself?" I asked him, stepping in front of him so we were face to face.

"If you must ask, you'll never prove yourself," he told me, cryptically, which only aggravated me. How was I supposed to respond? I was accepted in SOLDIER, I worked my ass off for a year to get where I was, what more did I have to do? Then I thought..

"Fine, you know what? Fine. How about we go to the training room and have a flat out battle? No interruptions, but no killing, either, because apparently Shinra doesn't want that. Whoever...surrenders first, as long as they aren't dead, loses. Lets say...I win, you stop doubting me and respect me as a SOLDIER...and not just a SOLDIER, a 1st Class SOLDIER," I vented, all in one breath.

"Hmph," he mumbled, thinking to himself. "Very well. That sounds good enough to me. If you beat me, you'll have my respect. But...this has to go both ways," he said, crossing his arms. I tilted my head and nodded.

"Anything. Anything at all," I promised as we passed the 60th floor. We went up, up, up until we got to the SOLDIERs floor and exited together.

"If I win, you'll quit SOLDIER," he said, confidently. I stopped. I just...stopped. What?

"Did...I hear you right? Quit...SOLDIER?" I asked, slowly. Everyone in the room stopped to look at us when Genesis said that.

"You heard correctly. I win, you quit. We have a deal, don't we?" He asked, staring me down. I felt so uncomfortable under his gaze...what could I say? I couldn't say no now...I just couldn't...

"...We have a deal," I said, quietly.

"Good. I'll give you time to prepare yourself," he smirked, confidently, before walking away.

Well...

Damn.

"Ohhh boys," I turned around and saw Cissnei with her arms crossed, walking towards me. I grinned, "boys, boys...what can you do with them? It's all about fighting, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm the one that suggested it," I told her and she tilted her head.

"Don't you know you could've just hurt him with words? That's what girls are supposed to be skilled in, right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I laughed and set my hands on my hips.

"If only. Genesis isn't just a boy, you know that. Words don't hurt him anymore. He was just...getting under my skin, and I snapped. I asked if I beat him in a battle if he'd finally start respecting me, and unfortunately, that was what came of it..." I waved my hand at the room as indication to the scene that just happened. Cissnei nodded, grimly. "Angeals always talking about a SOLDIERs honor..."

"One of you is going to lose it by the end of the day," Cissnei warned and I smiled, sadly, my shoulders slumping. She smiled back at me and pushed my shoulder, playfully, "between me and you, I hope you win."

"Thanks," I laughed. I always liked Cissnei...she was practically the only other girl around here. She was a Turk, so she was tough, there was no doubt, and the way I saw her handle that Shiuk, I was amazed. However, I could probably take her in battle..but I'll keep that to myself. She brushed past me and stepped on the elevator, thumbs uping me as the doors closed. I sighed once more and looked at the training room, where Genesis was probably already at. "This sucks..."

"Why did you agree to it?" I turned around and looked a bit before seeing Angeal looking down at me, almost disappointed. "Genesis was just trying to get you riled up. You don't need to prove yourself to him, it wont matter."

"Will too!" I snapped back, glaring at him. "You're the one always talking about protecting our honor! How would I be protecting my honor if I said no to a fight in fear I'd lose? I should just know I'd be able to win and say yes, right?"

"Not when it's against your own colleagues," he said, simply, taking me back. What? Oh please... "This is another SOLDIER. We're supposed to be the best. We don't need to lose either one of you over a petty argument."

"Hmph," I mumbled, turning away from him with my arms crossed. "I'm not backing out now. I can't."

"It's your choice..." he mumbled, I could hear the disappointment in both of us in his voice. I shook it off and left him there, approaching the training room. I didn't need time to prepare...I didn't. I can take him down, I told myself. I had to take him down-it was my honor at stake!

I grabbed the knob and walked inside the training room. It was in the form of a large, open area with nothing but concrete as floors. Well that should be comfortable for falling and being pushed on and such...I stepped another foot inside and suddenly the scenery changes. The ground was a field of grass now, trees decorating it. There was nothing here but land, land, trees, trees, and more trees. There was one, big open spot...he was standing there.

"Not going to prepare yourself, then?" He asked, his sword at his side.

"I don't need preparation," I said, removing my sword from my back.

"Confident," he laughed quietly, gripping his sword tighter.

"Are we going to chat or am I going to kick your ass?" I asked, bitterly. He smirked and raised his sword, nodding for me to come closer. I did, cautiously. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be like all our other fights, I had a feeling he'd let lose on me this time...and I was right.

He didn't start slashing his sword at me-he started with a Flare attack. I yelled and tried my best to dodge it, but it's a little hard to dodge magic. I glared at him and put both my hands in the air-flames engulfed them. I threw my hands towards the ground and a line of fire headed towards him. He almost dodged it, but it hit his leg, causing him to fall.

"If that's how you want it!" I said, angrily. I ducked and rolled to avoid his Blizzaga attack and slashed my sword at him, coming dangerously close to his neck. Magic flew everywhere, and so did our swords. We were both getting beaten up pretty bad, I knew people were watching on the screen in curiosity to see just how stupid we were being. It was insane-we were both good fighters, I knew it. He was good, I was damn good, there was no point in losing either of us. Stupid...stupid, stupid!

"AH!" I screamed when his sword came in contact with the wrist to my hand holding my sword. I dropped it to cradle my wrist, it was bleeding like mad. I looked down at my sword, which was yards away by now from my swinging in at the same time it was ripped from my hand. I then looked at him, a little frightened. Now I didn't have my sword-unless I stalled amazingly well and managed to grab it, I was fighting with my fists.

"Ouch," he said, tauntingly, glancing down at my wrist. The hand that was wounded turned into a fist and I glared at him, backing away. I backed away a few feet and lifted my hands before bringing them down with as much force as I could muster. A huge wash of water engulfed him and he fell backwards. I hoped it would knock his sword out of his hand, but he kept a firm rip on it. He jumped to his feet skillfully and waved his hand, almost carelessly. Then thunder struck me as well, only a lot harder, even though I tried my hardest to do a good spell...damn it.

I fell to my back and almost felt tears-I might've gotten over my fear of lightening, but that didn't mean it wasn't my least favorite spell, ever. So I took all the rage and anger I felt and backflipped away from him, raising my hands in the air. I gradually widened them while dodging his attacks and a big, black ball formed in between my hands. I could've sworn my eyes might've turned red as I turned my hands into fists and swung them at him-using my best Ultima attack. I watched it work in action, taking the time to gulp down a potion before he got to his feet. I felt a ray of hope when I saw his sword was no longer in his hands.

"Ouch," I mocked, holding up my fists in a fighting stance. "Looks like you lost your sword, too, pretty boy. Care to take me on like a man?"

"I'll bring you a get well card in your hospital room," he said, simply, taking a swing at me. "Just kidding. Like I'd ever wish you well." I dodged it, easily, before pouncing him and shoving him to his back. I straddled him and gave him a[nother] good black eye. I yelped when he rolled and had me on my back-deciding to return to gift. I groaned-this was not pleasant. His weight was a little much on my ribs, but I let it go, instead grabbing his fists before they could leave another bruise. "It's a shame to ruin such a pretty face, too."

"You're not funny!" I yelled for maybe the 100th time since I met him before shoving him off me. I then promptly smacked him- "didn't you're mom ever tell you not to hit a girl?"

"Now you say that?" He laughed, grabbing my wrist harshly. I clutched my fist and ripped from his grasp, spinning to kick him. My boots were, thankfully, good for more than just looking sexy in. I smack hit him in the jaw, but he grabbed my ankle before my foot hit the ground again. I yelped when he twisted my ankle and shoved me to the ground. I tried to shove him off again when he got on top of me, but I found my arms pinned above me like earlier.

"The fuck are you doing?!" I asked, outraged. He smirked down me, pressing my arms harder into the ground so it was painful.

"I wanted to do this before I really hurt you," he said, cockily and I gasped loudly when his lips crashed against mine. It certainly wasn't a romantic, gentle kiss, more like hard and angry kiss. He lifted me and when his lips finally left mine, I stared at him in shock.

And before I knew it, I was on the ground-he'd throw me. It took a moment before I gathered myself, and a prompt glare appeared on my face. I got to my feet and saw him disappear into that same tree. "Get out here, you low life bastard!" I yelled, stomping my foot. Several waves of water and rays of lightening were coming at me from the tree, so I dodged them and got into a safe spot. I gripped my hands into fists and once again they were engulfed in flames. I threw them towards the ground and a line of fire like before appeared on the ground before it reached the tree. It started to burn, so Genesis promptly jumped out of the tree to face me. I noticed him look at the ground next to me, so I looked as well-my sword!

Another ray of hope appeared inside of me as I grabbed it at once, raising it at him. Then my ray dispersed-he had his sword as well. _Damn him!_ I had thought. We both charged at each other and our swords clashed, hard. And then lightening hit our swords, causing us both to let go of them and fall back. More lightening-more and more. I got to my feet and dodge the lightening, trying not to let it zap my feet. It was shooting at Genesis as well-what the hell was going on? And then it stopped...

"Are you two done?"

I looked around for the voice, and found...holy...mother...of...

"Hmph, this is none of your business, Sephiroth," Genesis said, crossing his arms. Even though his uniform was torn everywhere, he was bloody on most parts of his body and there were bruises as black as night, he looked calm and as if he didn't care.

"You're both 1st Class, are you not?" Sephiroth asked, narrowing his eyes at Genesis in particular. "Theres no reason we need to lose more than we already have."

"Says you. I'm feeling a little crowded," Genesis threw a glare my way, and I shot one right back.

"It's not safe in here, anyway. Hojo has been experimenting, something we might not want happen might," Sephiroth said, cryptically. I watched in amazement...alright...I sort of looked up to Sephiroth, you know, like an idol. Okay, fine...I was sort of...obsessed. I've never met him, though...until now.

"Y-yes sir," I said, stuttering. "I didn't even want to do it! He just came out and said we should fight!"

"You're the one that challenged me!" Genesis snapped, lifting his sword about an inch. Sephiroth shot him a look.

"No one is quitting SOLDIER under these circumstances. You might as well both leave," he said, coolly, making even me shudder. I nodded and glared at Genesis once more before I headed out of the training room. As I exited, I was greeted with cheers. I looked around in shock-everyone had been watching. 1st, 2nd, 3rd Class Soldiers, Turks, Shinra Guards, Director Lazard...oh Jesus...

"Good show!" Reno clapped, grinning mischievously.

"I especially liked the part all of a sudden, you kissed." Cissnei shook her head disapprovingly with crossed arms.

"I found that interesting as well..." Angeal said, calmly. A blush spread across my face-damn it! I had completely forgotten they were probably watching when we had kissed! Oh for Christs sake.."So you aren't leaving SOLDIER." It wasn't even a question, just a mere statement. I looked at him for a long moment before nodding softly and walking off. I needed air. And lots of it. I jumped on the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button. As soon as I got out, it wasn't exactly fresh air, but I breathed deeply anyway.

I walked down the town, everything so dark...it was odd. Well, at first anyway. I was so used to Spira's warmth and sun, and this place...Midgar, the slums, it was so dark and crumbly. I sort of liked it, anyway, though. Besides, I wasn't just a resident here, I was a SOLDIER, so I was allowed to up and leave, so I got sun sometimes. I was so used to Bikanel that the coldness just still hasn't stopped feeling odd, but I brushed it off.

I finally got to a park where there was some sun showing through the top of the towns ceiling, so I sat down in the grass there. I unlatched my sword from my back and tossed it aside, rubbing my aching shoulders. I just realized how much I really ached. Everything ached...he really did a number on me. But I was satisfied with knowing I did the same damage to him. I felt at my eyes and lips...I winced when I touched my eye, it hurt like hell. And when I took my hand from my lip, I found blood on it. I slowly moved my jacket off my leg and stomach saw the fresh wounds trailing down myself, as well as the new bruises.

But then...it was all for nothing...I thought. It was all for absolutely nothing. He wouldn't respect me now...I hadn't actually taken him down, we were interrupted, yet again. My stomach twisted painfully...I just got beaten to a bloody pulp for nothing. Then I realized...he'd never respect me...never. There was no point...then I felt how I felt before Sin was defeated...when I was just another disgusting Al Bhed...when I would get beat up if I ever left Home by Yevonites, when I was screamed at for being a Heathen...I remembered leaving Home for the first time, sneaking away from my fathers radar and being beaten up by two boys...just like when someone I grew to care about shunned me for my heritage...

I was disrespected for no good reason..all the past memories were getting to me. I missed everyone so much...where were these feelings coming from? And as if the emotion was too much to handle, I broke down and tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't sob or anything, I didn't even look...sad, really. I just stared at the green...well, sort of yellow-ish grass in front of me. Tears dropped on my thighs and everything was just so wrong...why did I feel so wrong?

I sniffled and closed my eyes, clutching the grass in front of me. I ripped it out and threw it, then put my face in my hands.

"I hate it, I hate it..." I whispered, very quietly. I let out one sob and that was it. I tried to be as quiet as possible, no one was around...so...

"Ah...huh?" I gasped, looking up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw Genesis in front of me, squatted down in front of me. I looked away from him-damnit. If there was anyone I didn't want to see me cry...I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but my heart pounded even harder when he pressed my forehead against his chest...hugging me...caringly?

I don't remember what happened after that, just that I cried..and cried.

To the part where I could remember, I remember being sent on another mission to catch a rogue higher up, being sent on the mission with Genesis and Angeal. I don't remember the rogue higher up's name, just that they were out of control and we needed to get them . This time, Genesis and I didn't talk. Angeal was quite as always, but Genesis and I were usually bickering by this point.

"Angeal, you go that way, Rikku you go that way and I'll go this way, alright?" Genesis pointed us in directions.

"What's the point of splitting up?" I questioned, bitterly.

"It's a big place." Genesis said, simply. Angeal nodded and went his way. I sighed and went my way, not in the mood to argue. I rubbed my eyes and felt wary. This was too much now. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. All of this. This thing with Genesis, these memories, these missions. Then I felt someones hand grasp my own. I looked up and felt anger wash over me when I saw Genesis.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled, yanking my hand from his. He grasped my hand again and pulled my toward him.

"You're beautiful," he said, simply, brushing his other hand against my cheek. I felt air catch in my throat and I was quiet. _What is this...? _SOLDIER commented, quietly in my head. "You're amazing Rikku. I've never met a woman like you."

"What are you doing?" I grumbled, bitterly, trying to pull away.

"Trying to love you," he pulled me back towards him, wrapping one arm around my waist. His face was all too close to mine. "I feel like...you're meant to be mine."

"Bullshit. We hate each other, Genesis. That's what we do. We constantly try to get the other fired. This isn't a GAME!" I yelled finally, pulling away. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He thinks he can beat me to a bloody pulp then hug me and say he loves me? No. NO!

"God damn it!" He yelled when Wutai guards appeared, attacking. We took on two at a time each, fending off the other. Only minutes passed before we cleared them out. "You are so fucking stupid!"

"I'm stupid?!" I yelled, pushing his shoulders. "I'm stupid?! You're the one trying to tell me we're meant to be! You're the one pulling this bullshit!" I pushed him again, and he grabbed my wrists, hard. I trembled at his grip, but my glare at him stayed. He paused and kissed my knuckles.

"Don't get me wrong, Rikku. I still..._hate _you." The way he said "hate" had so much malice in it, I shuddered. He grabbed both of my hand in his and looked me straight in the eye. "I hate how cocky you are, I hate that you're a woman that is a First Class SOLDIER, I hate the way you speak, the noises you make, the way you smirk at me when I say something dumb and how you flirt with all the men at ShinRa." He was right in my face, staring me in the eye. I breathed deeply, taking it all in. "But I love it. I love everything you do. I love all those things just as much as I fucking hate it. I love that you fight for yourself, I love that you challenge me, I love that you'll fight me, I love the way you walk in swinging your hips, I love your insane hair, your body, and the way your uniform looks so damn good on you." All I could do was stare at him. I was in disbelief. Was this a set up? Is he trying to pull me off my guard so much that I can't respond if he tries to kill me? "And your eyes.." He looked me directly in the eyes. "I love your eyes. The swirly green, the uniqueness, they're amazing, beautiful. I fell in love with them the moment I looked into them."

"OKAY!" I screamed, ripping my hands out of his.

"Oh god damn it! Did I not just say you're stupid? Do you not know why I said that? For screaming in a warzone!" Genesis looked at me angrily.

"Don't even start with me, Genesis. You have treated me like a dog for years, and you damn near killed me the other day, and you think you can pull this shit?" I was irate. I noticed for a brief moment that Blond and SOLDIER did not say a word. "Enough! I don't want to hear this bullshit from you again, got it? Let's go."

Genesis simply looked at me, blankly. That lovey-dovey, ooey gooey look he gave me when he looked into my eyes was gone now. "You're going to hear it. I am going to tell you every day until you believe it." I gave him the angriest look I could muster, but did not respond. I didn't care anymore. I decided to ignore him, and head for our destination.

_Intense... _I heard Blond say, simply. _Quite. I think you did the right thing._ SOLDIER said, proudly. _I think what he said was sweet! It was so romantic...but I will agree, I don't know if he was all sincere. _Well, if Blond and SOLDIER agree that what I did was right, it must have been.


End file.
